dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Belgian Waffle
It was hinted that Belle has a slight chance of having a crush on Caramel, but is too stubborn to admit it. - Chocolate Pocky-chan joking about her liking Caramel Bar. Belgian Waffle is a fictional character created by the tumblr user, "hyourricane". She is a human personification of a Belgian Waffle which was invented by Maurice Vermersch. Her askblog is yet to receive more asks. Appearance She has dark skin, and she's a little bit sensitive about it. She has brown eyes, but she's always in a closed-eyed smile, so you don't see her eye colour that often (in Season 1). She has a plaid shirt with a white rounded blouse collar, a yellow tube skirt and white boots. The undershirt she wears also is white in colour. Her signature hat, a red-coloured whipping cream hat with a white cotton ball on top adorns her head. In Season 2, Her appearance entirely changed. Even though her appearance looks the same, she opens her eyes more often. Her signature hat is replaced with a pink whipping cream beret, though it has many more syrups layered on it. She still dorns her favourite plaid blouse, but it has more pockets, her sleeves more puffed this time. She removed her undershirt, and instead of a tube skirt, she has a flowy, light brown skirt. She wears black heels with ribbons ontop, reminiscent of a Belgium traditional costume. Story {under construction again} Personality In season one, she represented a little more of B-ko, having a sweet, kind and mature personality ontop of her rude, condensing and childish personality. She looks more like a motherly-type, though she is dense in romantic involvements and sexual stuff. She's a burikko type, I suppose? In season two, she still keeps that bipolar personaltiy, although she's learnt to hide it more well. She still is rather dense and innocent, but she finally knows a thing or two... Still innocent, t h o u g h. She shows her true personality to most of the people she is acquainted with, and to those who annoyed the heck out of her. Relationships She thinks that everyone is best friends with her, but truthfully, she only has a spoonful of them. Salted Caramel Bar - She thinks that he needs to chill for a bit in the fridge. She thinks that his bruises look cool and likes to tease him alot. Naive to his crush on her. Chocolate Pocky-chan - She's best friends with her. Likes to tease her as much as Pocky-chan and likes to trouble her. She knows her secret about her singing embarassing songs in private as Chopo-chan has always walked by her room. Chopo likes to tease her about her liking Caramel Bar as payback. Jardin D'amour - Partners in Crime. They get along really well. Cinna-chan '''- She suddenly made friends with her because both of them are awkward around strangers. Thinks she's adorable. '''Rosemary Scone-kun - Thinks he’s a cute little shota. Think he's a cool guy and wants to know him better. WE BOTH ARE CUTE WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS Strawberry Shortcake-chan '''- CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTEEEEEEEEEE '''Oreo-chan - Thinks she's an eccentric little child. She's really fun to be around with, although she lost her hat thanks to her. Caramel-san '- She thinks he's a bit playful, but they get along just fine. She likes to tease him about being a girl. '''Rocky Road Brownie-san '- Cool person. Brought her out to shopping once! '''Strawberry Sundae-chan - Cute person and is good friends with her through baker. Is kind of suspicious of her since she's always cheerful. Strawberry Pocky-san - Likes his flowercrowns and wants to try them on someday. Enjoys his company very much. Strawberry Pancake-kun - Cool and kind guy. Cake Pop-chan - Treats her like a little sister and enjoys her company very much. She sometimes just wants to hug her to death, since she's just so cute. Uiro-kun - He's cool and formal. Wonders if he would lighten up someday. Pisjo-kun '''- Cute and kind guy! '''Piscok-kun - '''Cool?? Likes to tease him about Chocopo. '''Kristy-chan{Glazed Doughnut} - BFF in her book! Rico-kun {Hot Cocoa} - Sweet guy(no pun intended), and also a little shy. Likes him as a little brother. Vanilla Velvet IceCream-chan '''- Mysterious and cool girl. '''Tunayaki-kun - Think he's a cool guy and wants to know him better. Mango Pudding-chan - Super mature and pretty and stuff. Fudge-kun - wHa?!?! NO DON'T YOU DARE I 'M NOT GOING TO BE A MA GICAL GIRL} Thinks he's weird. Lemontart-kun - Cool guy! Wants to know him better. Hong Dou Tang-chan - Cool tomboy and likes her alot! {no homo intended} Sugar Cookie-chan - WOW I LIKE YOU -thumbs up-} Reading buddies. Cherry Poke Cake -kun - Ridiculous senpai that she ates. Probably like a sibling relationship. Trivia *The baker(creator of this gijinka) has never tasted a Belgian Waffle before, neither did she make one. She first mistook a normal waffle for one. *She(Belle) bought a blue ribbon and wore it just for fun. It now resides somewhere in her messy wardrobes. *Belle's personality was slightly based on the baker. *Belle also likes fluffy things, especially cute little animals. *She hates ghost stories and ghosts, although she tries to cover them up by being a 'mature' girl, which comically and tremendously fails. *Category:CharactersCategory:Other